Forever Blue
Forever Blue is the 11th episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on January 7, 2005. Summary In order to get enough evidence to convict C.T. Finney for the death of Ty Davis, Sr., Sully reluctantly works with Monroe, since they both want to help Ty and bring his father's murderer, C.T. Finney, to justice. Monroe looks up more of Sully's old anti-crime unit from back in the day, and they travel all over the place gathering up these sad old men to testify against Finney. They bring all the men to the DA's office, along with Ty, who is blown away. The DA brings Finney in and shows him that everyone is prepared to testify against him, and that he should turn himself in. Monroe hopes this will help patch things up with Ty, but Ty says he's grateful, but still doesn't really want to talk to her. Ty goes and finds Brendan Finney to tell him about what's going on with his dad. Trivia & Notes *At the end of the episode, when Ty waits for a cab and right before the conversation between Ty and Sasha you can see a man walking down the street, between them, who looks like the person who played younger Sully in this episode. *Faith (Molly Price), Carlos (Anthony Ruivivar), Cruz (Tia Texada), Bosco (Jason Wiles), Grace (Cara Buono) and Emily (Bonnie Dennison) do not appear in this episode *In a flashback sequence we see Sully's first day on the job. Ty Davis throws out Sully's patrol guide, and says he won't need it. 20 years later, Sully does the same to Ty Davis, Jr. In the start of this season, Ty, Jr. does the same to P.O. Finney. Quotes :(In a flashback) :Police Academy Instructor (voice-over): Before you hit the street, decide what kind of a cop you're going to be. Are you going to make a difference? Are you going to make a difference to the people you serve? Just taking a meal is corruption. You're gonna get nothing for free ladies and gentlemen. They're gonna want something from you. Each day, members of New York's finest risk their lives in defense of the community they serve. Ladies and gentlemen, I am honored to present the newest members of our blue family. The graduating class of 1979. We are all forever grateful. ---- :(In a flashback) :Davis, Sr. (to Sully): Sullivan. :Sully: Yes, sir. :Davis, Sr.: I'm Davis, your Training Officer. Don't wanna be, but that's where we're at. ---- :Sharon (to Sully): You could end up in prison, a disgraced ex-cop. :Sully: I disgraced myself the moment I decided to keep my mouth shut. This is my one chance to get my dignity back. ---- :Monroe: I joined IAB because I wanted to. I'm a black woman, so in order for me to get ahead I gotta work ten times harder and be 100 percent better. They told me I could help the department find the bad apples and in two years, I'd have my gold shield. I'm not apologizing for any of that. ---- :Tommy Boy (to Sully): What the hell have you done, Sully? :Sully: What we all should've done 20 years ago. Told the truth. ---- :Monroe: Guilt's a bitch, huh? ---- :Sully: Damn Finney's kid for coming to the precinct and bringing all this back up. ---- :Sully: How can I convince these guys to come back and tell the truth when I'm not even telling the truth myself? ---- :Sully: You know, all I ever wanted to be was a good cop. :Monroe: It's not too late. ---- :Monroe (to Danny): Do you remember Brian McKinley, IAB detective in charge of the investigation? Well someone put a Plus-P in his head. And Raymond Morris? He was the kid who shot Ty, Sr. He got shanked in prison last week. :Danny: Well, it wasn't me. I was here. ---- :Murray (to Sully): Why can't you just leave this alone?! :Sully: Ty Davis, Junior is why, man. He's a cop now. A good one. CT's gonna take him out too if we don't stop him. ---- :Capt. Finney: What the hell is going on? :Sully: Oh, I think you know. :Davis: It's over, Captain. :DA: Captain Finney, I wanted you to see the gravity of your situation as it relates to the murder of Officer Tyrone Davis, Senior. I suggest you turn yourself in to your Police Department and bring a lawyer. If you're not there by 9:00 am tomorrow morning, I'll have a warrant sworn out against you and we'll come to your house. ---- :Davis (to Monroe): I'm not ready to talk about it. But I get what you did for me and I'm grateful. All right? ---- :Davis (to Finney): Yeah, I need to talk to you, man. :Finney: What? You couldn't wait a half an hour? I'm on my way to work right now. :Davis: It's about your father. :Finney: Well, what about my father? :Davis: Something happened today and I want you to hear it from me. ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes